Le livre rouge Petite soeur
by Plumy
Summary: "Mais arrêtes de me parler de One piece à la fin, Cécile, j'ai dis que j'aime pas !" "Tu n'aimes pas ? Bon voyage ! " "Gnéé ? Mais.. C'est quoi ce livre ? O..Où je suis là ? C'EST QUOI CE MONDE DE FOUS ! " (OS spécial anniversaire ! )


Voici donc un OS spécial anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui étant les 15 ans de ma soeur. j'ai décidé il y a quelques temps d'écrire un One Shot pour elle. Au final, ça a retardé un peu ma fic, mais tant pis..

Bref. petite note : Veillez ne pas manger ou boire devant cet OS, histoire d'éviter qu'une crise de rire vous coûte un produit pour nettoyer votre ordi ~ !

Sur ce... Bonne lecture, et bon anniversaire petite soeur ! ~

.

.

Une Brune. Deux brunes. Soleil ! Ah non, il pleut. C'était la vie de deux sœurs, des conneries à gogo, pas de place pour les câlineries, c'était petites bagarres puis minis guerres . Oui, c'était plutôt banal. Sauf qu'elles ne semblaient pas être vraiment sœurs, il fallait dire que les différences étaient flagrantes.

La plus grande en taille était la petite en âge, et l'autre, logiquement, c'était l'inverse. La petite d'âge avait un ty-and-dy blond vénitien aux extrémités de ses cheveux épais et avait une frange, elle avait aussi un certain attachement pour ses vêtements, les shorts, jeans, et autres, et soulignait souvent ses yeux avec son liner du haut de ses 14 ans; elle avait un caractère plutôt colérique avec un air sarcastique accroché au visage et n'hésitait pas le moins du monde à faire claquer les mots quand quelque chose lui déplaisait.

L'autre semblait plus calme, avec sa tendance à être dans la lune, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient légèrement, elle portait des lunettes discrètes, pas de maquillage ni rien, avec ses 16 ans, elle disait préférer se sentir moche au naturel comme elle disait. Elle avait bien peu d'estime d'elle. Question vêtements, elle s'en fichait pas mal, prenant ce qui lui tombait sous la main en faisant désespérer toute la famille au passage. Et bien qu'elle semblait calme, elle était toujours joyeuse.

La petite sœur s'appelait Claire, la grande, Cécile.

Ze point commun : les mangas, elles adoraient découvrir les animés qu'elles allaient dévorer de leur côté, en se choisissant soigneusement leur petit chouchou . Claire avait accumulée Kaname, Kirino et Kariya, vive les K tient ! Et Cécile, elle, s'était mise à adorer au premier coup d'œil Kurama et Haruta, alias les modèles réduits. Oui sérieusement, elles adoraient les personnages secondaires des animés. Héros de l'animé ? Grand méchant de l'histoire ? Poubelle !

Mais elles n'avais pas vraiment que des points communs dans leurs goûts : Cécile était en pleine fanatitude avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche de One Piece, et avait au passage tellement parlé de cette 'famille' à Claire qui s'en fichait pas mal, qu'elle avait retenu quelques noms au prix d'énormes efforts.

" Mais arrêtes avec ton One Merde là ! En plus tes gusgus là sont tous horriblement moches à faire peur ! Ya que Ace qu'est présentable ! Et encore ! C'est bon quoi avec l'ananas, la banane et le poisson ! J'en peut plus de ta salade de fruits quoi ! "

Oulààààà ! Petite sœur énervée à six heures ! Cécile se tut et partit bouder, oui, très mature pour une fille de seize ans.. Depuis la veille. Et si on revenait à nos moutons ? Bêêêêêh ! Hum bref ! La journée se passa très vite, comme tant d'autres. Elles se trouvaient le plus souvent dans leur chambre, d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, la chambre de Cécile était un peu le moulin, pour pouvoir aller de la cuisine au couloir permettant l'accès à la salle d'eau. Tandis que celle de Claire était le bout du monde, là où personne n'allait jamais. Autant dire qu'elle étaient à des lieux de s'entendre.

Quelques temps plus tard, un peu plus d'un mois. Claire tapait du pied, elle voulait savoir ! Depuis ses 16 ans, sa sœur tripatouillait et écrivait un énorme livre à la couverture de velours rouge, rien d'écrit sur celle-ci, juste des arabesques dorées qui formait une forme dans vraiment de sens, quand à son contenu, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ce fichu livre rouge. Elle en avait eu marre et avait coincé sa grande sœur pour qu'elle le lui dise enfin, aussi mécontente qu'impatiente.

" - Aller dis-moi ce que c'est que ton machin ! C'est pas normal qu'il s'ouvre pas en plus ! Cria elle, énervée.

- Et puis quoi encore ? ~ Commença avec avec un petit sourire, Et le " s'il te plait ?" De toute façon, ça attendra ton anniversaire ~

- Mais aller ! C'est demain en plus !"

Colérique la petite sœur. Mais heureusement qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé à leurs parents, la grande aurait eu du mal à cacher son cadeau. Oui, elle allait lui en vouloir SERIEUSEMENT mais ça lui apprendrait.

Le lendemain, assez tôt dans la matinée. Cécile traversa lentement la maison endormie sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur, et ça c'était pas facile avec le plancher qui craquait pour un rien. Elle toqua, pas de réponse, elle s'y attendait. Elle l'appela, une deuxième fois, encore et encore. C'était toujours pareil, impossible de la réveiller, et dès qu'on y arrivait...

" Grrrhmhhhhhl..."

Le fauve se levait, il avait pas l'air de bon poil, comme d'habitude ! Elle lança à sa sœur un regard plus noir que noir qui était restée au pas de la porte, avec un immense sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire au visage et un gros cadeau dans ses bras. À cette vision, elle se leva direct de ses draps chéris et s'assit sur son lit où sa " sœur parfaite", pour quelques secondes, la rejoignit.

" Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire ~"

15 ans, déjà. Claire déballa vitesse Swift, comme on dit par habitude, avant de pousser un soupir de désespoir, encore ce fichu livre rouge ! Elle le remit dans les bras de Cécile en soufflant d'exaspération.

Elle sourit encore plus et l'ouvrit dans rien, pas de clé, pas d'effort, la bouche de la demi brune tomba alors que celle aux lunettes refit son sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire, le moment était bien choisit tient ! Et le lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse lire.

" Tu n'aimes pas One Piece ? Tu as bien tord. Tu déteste One Piece ? Ça passe plus, tu vas bientôt penser le contraire ~ siffla-elle avec un air taquin avant de réciter avec un air chantonnant ce qui était écrit sur les pages

_Aujourd'hui._

_Les portes vont se rouvrir, laissant le passage entre deux mondes ouvert.  
Celle qui va y pénétrer ne sait pas du tout ce qui l'attends._

_Elle ne saura pas comment mais elle comprendra où_

_Mais lorsqu'elle comprendra vraiment, elle repartira._

_Et quand elle ira mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, _

_Je lui prêterais ma force"_

Les écritures s'illuminèrent d'un coup, comme par magie, les lettres lumineuses s'envolèrent. Claire était soufflée et regardait comme hypnotisée les filaments de lumière tournoyer autour qu'elle avant de les voir se rapprocher petit à petit jusqu'à la frôler puis l'envelopper. Elle se mit à paniquer et cria, et plus la toile d'écritures blanche la collait, plus ses cris devenaient faibles. Elle finit par ne plus rien sentir.

.

.

Un temps indéterminé plus tard...

C'était bizarre.. Son corps avait l'impression d'être bercé, alors que dans sa tête c'était le brouillard complet; elle sentait qu'elle était sur un sol froid, c'est tout. Les yeux clos, elle se laissait tranquillement balancer de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de tout ce qui s'était passé, le cadeau de Cécile, les lettres qui s'envolent...

Elle se releva d'un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux. Ces oreilles bourdonnèrent, elle s'empressa de mettre ses mains sur ces tempes et dans sa douéitude suprême fit tomber quelque chose de métallique par terre dans ce même mouvement qui rebondit dans un horrible bruit . Celui-ci avait à peine terminé de résonner qu'un pas lourd s'approchait de ce qui semblait être une grande pièce de bois plongée dans la pénombre. Claire resta parfaitement immobile, retenant sa respiration.

" Vista, voyons.. Ce n'est pas une heure pour s'entrain..."

La personne qui entra et qui alluma la lumière commença à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde son interlocuteur, la seconde suivante, la jeune fille était plaquée contre un mur de ce qui semblait être une salle d'entrainement, deux sabres près de sa gorge, par l'inconnu qui se révélait être... UN PERSO DE MANGA ?! Son cœur s'emballa à cause de la panique.

" La... Lâchez-moi, et rangez vos joujoux en passant.."

Il recula un peu, la regardant dans les yeux, elle, préférait regarder sa coiffure BANANE d'un air curieux, se disant que ce grand dindon lui rappelait quelque chose... Un cicatrice autour de l'un de ses yeux.. Mais purée de cacahuète ! Où est ce qu'elle s'était encore fourrée ?! Elle finit par regarder les yeux de l'autre personne et dès qu'elle les croisa, il s'écroula au sol, les yeux en cœur et une mare de sang au nez... UN PERVEEEEEERT !

" Un aaaaaaange ~ Cheveux rose... Mi amooooor je l'aime ~ ..."

Bon dieu, mais que marmonnait cet imbécile heureux ... WAT CHEVEUX ROSES ?! La 'normalement' brune tira sur ses mèches pour voir un joli rose pâle, dont les deux mèches de devant était coincée dans des pinces ovales et turquoises. Quand à la créature baignant tranquillement dans son sang, il lui rappelait bien quelqu'un... C'était pas dans l'animé dont sa sœur lui rabâchait les oreilles...? C'est... Tha.. Quelquechose. C'est banane-man quoi ! Elle voulu se barrer tranquillement, en enjambant le gars sans intérêt pour elle, mais elle fut stoppée par ce même " gars sans intérêt" qui l'avait plaquée au sol avec force en lui attrapant la jambe. Il se leva et lui tendis la main avec un air serviable. NAN MAIS WTF ! Il la faisait tomber comme une grosse merde et après il se la jouait mode gentleman !?

" Charmante demoiselle. En tant qu'intruse sur ce bateau, je vous prierais de me suivre gentiment pour vous présenter à Père ~ ."

Et re-Wat. Bateau ? Père ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Elle se leva douloureusement. .Fesses. Ce grand babouin lui avait fait mal en plus ! Elle épousseta ce qui semblait être une robe légère blanche à bretelles qui lui arrivait aux genoux . Ça changeait de son T-shirt vert pomme et de son pantalon de pyjama qu'elle portait peu de temps avant... Elle finit par suivre cet homme étrange.

...

... Six mètres de haut ! Le vieux avec la moustache en demi-lune qui lui faisait face fait six saloperies de mètres de haut ! En plus il est super impressionnant, assis. Et c'était pas le plus grand en plus ! La moyenne des mecs à demi zombifiés qu'ils avaient croisés dans le couloir était 'juste' de ... deux-trois mètres ! Sympa.. En comparaison, elle était riquiqui. Mais revenons à nos moutons..

Le papy qu'ils appelaient tous "Père" faisait un immeeeeeeeeeense sourire derrière sa grande moustache... Claire version Pink préférait regarder le sol parfaitement astiqué. Il y avait le grand grand-père et seize autres grands. Ah nan, yavait le pitit moche que sa sœur adorait. Haruta, il faisait la même taille qu'elle, ou peut être qu'elle était plus grande, il avait juste le joli sabre bien dangereux en plus. Sachant que sa sœur l'aurait massacrée en entendant ce qu'elle pensait, elle souria légèrement, en regardant toujours le joli sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit enfin une voix qui vint casser le silence.

" Gurahahaha ! Alors gamine ! Qui es-tu ?"

Gros. Gros. Énorme blanc. Elle se contenta de marmonner pendant une minute qu'elle n'était pas une gamine et que c'était lui qu'était trop vieux et grand; avant de relever la tête et déclarer.

"Akami . Mon nom c'est Akami, d'accord monsieur je-ne-sais-pas-qui ? "

Mensonges . Mais c'était le nom qu'elle donnait à son personnage, c'était juste que Akami avait les cheveux roses, pas Claire. Elle rabaissa plus vite la tête qu'elle ne l'avait relevée. Rouge de honte et attendant la réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il ria. Un rire chelou qui fut suivit par tout les gens du coin,ça attira même des curieux. Bon dieu, elle avait honte là, pourquoi ils rigolaient comme des baleines ces gugus là ? Elle avait Encore dit un truc con sans le savoir ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, main qu'elle dégagea en grimaçant. C'était le mec-ananas que sa sœur s'amusait à dessiner des fois. Encore plus moche en vrai.. Quoique.. Le regard endormi-flippant était plus que marquant, pas du tout le blond-ananas kawaii de ses dessins.. Mais bref.. Elle refit la grimace.

"C'est juste surprenant qu'une gamine ne connaisse pas ce qu'on appelle l'équipage le plus fort du monde, Yoi."

L'ananas à parlé ! Mais c'était quoi ce tic de langage là ? Il était déjà ridicule mais là... Une veine tressautait sur son crâne . Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il avait pas l'air content . Pourquoi au juste ? Le vieux se remit à rire avec son rire chelou.

" On appelle ça le fluide sensitif petite, on peut savoir ce que tu penses et connaitre tes mouvements futurs, alors arrête d'appeler Père le vieux. Yoi. Et au passage, je m'appelle Marco, et Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Un-A-na-Nas ."

On entendit un petit rire derrière puis un " Non, c'est un poulet grillé". Une botte vola et assomma Tha-Quelquechose. Nan mais WTF cet endroit. Le fluide ? What is this ? Bon bah... Va falloir surveiller ce qu'on pense par ici...

" - Gamine ! Ria la personne que Akami ne devait pas appeler Vieux

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Répliqua elle en tapant du pied, réagissant au quart de tour.

- Si, gamine ! Que fais-tu comme passagère clandestine sur mon bateau ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Si je saurais, j'vous dirais bien d'me ramener chez moi mais c'est pas possible vu que vous savez pas où c'est. Je viens d'un autre monde moi ! Même que les gens ont des tailles... Normales.

- Ah oui ? Gurahaha ! Alors prouves-le. C'est déjà arrivé une fois, ce gosse était tellement attachant qu'on avait failli le garder . Trancha le monsieur à la moustache blanche en ricanant"

Un... Gosse ..? Silver-chan ? Akami pencha la tête de côté avec l'air de réfléchir intensément. Non, pas possible, puisque si sa 'sœur détestée' aurait été dans ce monde de fous, dans le corps de son OC chéri, il est évident qu'elle y serait restée... Maiiiiiiiis... Bref !

" Voyons voir, avec le peu que je sais dans le coin... j'ai retenu que le nom de Ace... C'est pas que Portgas elle me disait.. C'était... Go.. Gold.. Gol D. ! Oui c'est bien ça ! ~ "

Elle prit un air triomphal devant les bouches rencontrant le sol et les yeux sortant des orbites. Alors là, il y avait pas plus prouvé ! On dirait bien qu'elle s'était, à moitié, sortie de cette situation un peu trop cheloue pour elle.

" M-Mais.. Personne ne le sait ça ! Gueula Ace mécontent, Qui a bien pu te le dire !"

Gros blanc. C'est pas parce que le machin du devant était une baleine blanche qu'il fallait tout repeindre en blanc ! Mais bref, on sort de son délire et on répond tout sourire .

" C'est ma sœur ~ "

Et Re-Blanc, douéitude suprême pleine puissance, la reine des gros blancs de quelques kilomè... Un rire. Deux. Une bonne dizaine. Ça y es, elle avait honte. Oui. Elle gonfla les joues comme un hamster en colère. Ça les amusaient de se foutre de sa gueule ?! Elle prit un air de bouder et se retourna mais derrière elle il y avait un autre gars avec un haut-de-forme qui souriait d'une façon cheloue avec deux jolis sabres.. Brr.. Bon d'accord, interdiction de bouder. Elle se remit face au capitaine et s'assit les jambes croisées en soupirant.

" Tu sais p'tite, quelqu'un est déjà venu ici, comme toi. Et on a réussi à le faire repartir.."

C'était le travelo... Akami reçu un regard noir. Ah oui c'était vrai, elle devait surveiller ses pensées pour ne pas se faire plus mal voir encore. C'était... I.. Zou . Au moins elle retenait quelques noms. Dès qu'elle capta la fin de la phrase, ses yeux s'illuminèrent plus vite que la musique .

" Ah boooooooooon ~ ? Vraiment ?! Vous sauriez comment faire ? Merciiiiiiiii ! "

Alors qu'elle exécutait sans faire attention aux pirate sa célèbre Danse de la Joie, Curiel, Izou et Rakuyou la regardaient bizarrement. Oui, elle était folle et en était fière ! Et pendant qu'elle faisait sa petite " danse de la choucroute" comme disait une amie aussi timbrée qu'elle, les regards s'intensifiaient jusqu'à ce que Marco se racle la gorge pour la faire revenir sur terre.

" - Hum... Bref, yoi, nous savons comment faire mais ce n'est pas si simple.

- Heiiiiin...? Couina Akami sans comprendre, Mais qu'est ce qui serait pas simple ? Faut dire une incantation imprononçable ou quoi ?

- Non, répliqua l'ananas sur pattes, il faut se rendre sur une certaine île et passer ce qu'on appelle "La porte du temps", yoi, à ce que l'on dit, elle permettrait de rendre une personne dans son véritable monde."

... wtf . La rose n'avait strictement rien comprit.. Ile ? Owi un voyaaaage ! Pas un voyage d'agrément, mais sûrement un truc dangereux mais bon, on s'en fout. Mais heuu... Ils accepteraient vraiment de la ramener ? Ils allaient pas lui faire de mal ? Ils faisaient un poil peurs ces géants après tout. Mais si Céc' avait raison, alors ils étaient gentils, pour la plupart. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se calmer.

" - Vous accepteriez de m'y emmener donc ..?

- Gurahaha ! Mais bien sûr gamine ! Tu n'as même pas à le demander. On n'est qu'à une semaine et c'est sur notre route !"

Une... UNE SEMAIIIIIIINE !? On se calme.. Inspire, expire, on souffle et on dégage le mal de crâne.. Si on résume.. Elle se trouvait dans un monde de pirates fous et sanguinaires, sur un bateau contenant des centaines de membres chelous, des infirmières folles en tunique rose pétant voletant autour d'un capitaine-papy de six mètres de haut... La "Justice" est une bande de mouettes moches et fans de " La Justice Absolue" , alias une bande de cinglés, Les seuls trucs qu'elle y connaissait, c'était ça. Suuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...

.  
.

« KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Une Akami survoltée sursauta en voyant une énorme boule de poils lui tomber dessus. Un immense chien touffu et affectueux.. Elle avait horreur des gros chiens, et là, il était ENOOOOOOORME ! Et il avait la même moustache que le capitaine. Elle manqua de s'évanouir. Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité par un Marco toujours aussi... Indifférent . Qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, avant de, en toute simplicité, la lâcher, la laissant terminer sa chute.

« - Marco t'es qu'un stupide ananas ! Tu m'as fait mal idiot !

- Hum ..? Tu m'as parlé, yoi ? Fit il d'un air indifférent, Aller petite, entrainement, tu vas essayer de battre Stefan, yoi. »

Ste...Stefan ? C'est quoi ce nom.. De... Oh wait, c'est qui ça ? Stefan ? C'est un des mecs qui les regardaient d'un air chelou ? Quoique elle recevait que des regards chelous depuis la veille.

« Shefan c'est le chien, yoi »

Oh purée de crotte de banane... C'était cette CHOSE , un chien, et son adversaire ?

Et donc, Akami se fit donc , en résumé, simplement écraser par le gros nounours. Elle avait eue trop peur et le chien câlin lui avait sauté dessus, tout simplement, sauf qu'il l'avait à moitié écrasée.

« Stefan, roule mon chien, yoi. »

Alleluyaaaaaaah ! Marcoco s'était enfin réveillé, et il sauva en même temps la jeune rose qui s'empressa de se planquer derrière l'ananas, flippée à mort. Oui, des pirates, ou des marines, ça lui faisait pas peur, mais un simple CHIEN , qui entre parenthèses fait au moins trois mètres de haut, lui faisait une peur bleue. Oui, elle avait l'air conne, et encore, c'était que le tout début, mais rien qu'avec la veille et sa première journée de merde, alias d'entrainement de la mort avec professeur Marco, elle était devenue assez forte pour balancer les pirates de trois mètres bourrés à l'eau pour les faire décuver de force.

En bref.. Mine de rien, il servait à quelque chose l'ananas de malheur, comme le chien-gros-nounours-TROP-affectueux. Juste le deuxième jour et on avait eu 4 attaques de marines et 7 de pirates, et TOUJOURS, elle devait se planquer dans les cuisine. Pour se venger , elle pillait les réserves de chocolat dans ses moments là.. Mais bref. La suite promettait d'être marrante..

Bien plus tard...

De longs cheveux roses voltigeaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du Moby, et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour sa ou ses victimes du jour. Nan mais les pirates sanguinaires son cul ! La Marimouette mentaient très mal, ils avaient beaux être redoutables contre les mouettes, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins quand Akami voyait les pauvres commandants se faire avoir par les blagues de Ace, qu'elle appréciait bien, malgré sa manie de bouffer SON assiette dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Depuis, ils faisaient tout deux une sorte de concours : Celui qui ferait le plus et la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps !

La bagarre avait commencé gentiment, pour Ace, on n'avait plus un oreiller à la ronde, il avait fallu en improviser avec ce qui tombait sous la main pour passer une nuit un minimum agréable. Alors que Akami avait, elle, vidée toutes les bouteilles de sirop de menthe, alias la boisson préférée, avec l'alcool, de Curiel, ça c'était bizarre. Et vidée... Dans la chambre de Namur, qui était d'ailleurs un aquarium géant, l'homme poisson avait d'ailleurs finit à l'infirmerie avec tout ce sirop.

Ensuite, c'était nettement moins gentil, plus les jours passaient, plus c'était horrible, invivable , sauf pour le capitaine de Marco, les plus redoutables du bateau, et au passage Haruta non plus, personne ne saurait pourquoi, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait juste pas se faire étriper par sa sœur, qu'elle étriperait d'ailleurs, pour l'avoir envoyée on ne sait comment, dans ce monde de fous.. Là les membres de l'équipage regrettaient amèrement d'avoir la jeune Akami à bord, avec son tempérament... Explosif.

Au sixième jour, c'était le clou, on pouvait voir Marco poursuivre Ace et Akami : il avait retrouvé au matin un œuf peint en jaune et bleu, sous son oreiller, accompagné d'un os ... De poulet, et en supplément, un ananas sur la poignée de porte, qu'il dut enlever de la poignée devenue toute collante, pour pouvoir sortir et revenir à la scène qu'avaient à présent lieu devant les yeux des autres pirates. C'était pas tous les jours que le Phénix s'énervait, et encore moins qu'il insultait de tout son vocabulaire fleuri les " deux sales gosses blagueurs" comme ils étaient surnommés dans tout le bateau.

Akami avait tout simplement réussi à se faire détester par : Izou quand elle avait joué avec son maquillage et c'était moquée de ses vêtements; Joz depuis qu'elle lui avait donné ( ou plutôt qu'elle avait trouvé dans les réserves ) de quoi se polir, ça l'avait mit dans une colère noire; Rakuyou parce qu'elle avait maquillée sa boule-zoan et lui-même avec le maquillage de Izou; Blamenco qu'elle a cru marrant d'envoyer à l'eau en croyant qu'il allait gonfler ses joues comme un hamster, d'ailleurs elle n'a comprit qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'il n'était pas waterproof... Elle avait aussi réussi à raccourcir la banane du Pervers-man de Thach, et volé les sabres de Vista pour couper du saucisson en pleine nuit. Si on oublie le fait qu'elle ait réussi à teindre les vêtement de presque tout l'équipage en rose bonbon, et avoir mit une culotte d'une infirmière sur la tête de Fossa, là c'était Ace qui avait payé pour avoir dit " qu'il avait une tête de cul" . Elle avait gagné le pari au final, mais on ne savait toujours pas si la blague ayant touché Marco était de la jeune fille ou du briquet.

Une bosse, deux bosses, une chacun, Ace et Akami étaient au sol, assommés par un Marco trèèèèèèèèèèèès remonté. Tout cela sous le regard amusé d'un Barbe Blanche qui riait , encore. Il avait passé son temps à se marrer et ne réagissait pas quand ses Fils venaient se plaindre, répliquant que les gamins qui ne savent pas se défendre d'une gamine se débrouillent.

" Bon alors, yoi ?! Qui-A-Fait-Cette-Connerie ?!"

Ouille.. Bobo les oreilles Marcooo ! Il sembla comprendre et continua quand même encore plus fort de casser les oreille des deux jeunes sous le regard des autres.

" Depuis quand tu nous engueules alors que t'as un gosse encore dans l'œuf ?"

.. La goutte de trop. Ace était_ Mort . _Le phénix remplit son bras d'énergie, et de haki, jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent noir, alors que autour de lui, des flammes bleutées voletaient, prévoyant déjà la douleur que le briquet allait ressentir. Ça allait être marrant ! Barbe blanche ria, en marmonnant que ça allait être intéressant...

Ouille. Combat des titans en cours, ou plutôt massacrage de Ace.

" Mais arrêtes Marco ! J'ai rien fais moi ! "

Et un Ace planqué derrière Namur qui lui lança un regard du style " Planque-toi-derrière-moi-et-je-donne-pas-cher-de-ta-peau " ... Wait. C'était pas lui ? Il y eut un grand point d'interrogation unanime au dessus du Moby. Ace a eu beau avoir dit une énorme connerie, à l'instant, ce n'était pas l'auteur de la blague ? Donc logiquement c'était...

Marco tourna la tête à la manière d'une chouette. Effrayant. Mais trouva... Rien, plus de Akami à l'horizon. Il s'engouffra en rageant dans le bateau. Les autres prièrent pour la jeune fille pendant une seconde avant de revenir à leurs occupations.

Et c'est dix minutes plus tard que le phénix revint furax sur le pont sous le regard amusé de Barbe Blanche. Il n'avait pas trouvé la jeune folle, c'est qu'elle s'était bien cachée, et son haki ne l'aidait pas à la retrouver, à croire qu'elle n'avais pas d' 'aura' . Il y eut un bruit de chute, puis des rires. Marco regarda ce qui était le centre de l'attention puis grimaça.

" Merci pour les pop corn Thaaaaaaatch ~ "

Celui-ci fit une espèce de danse de la nouille semblable à celle de Sanji, sauf que c'était pas le blond mais une banane sur patte, mais on se passera des détails...

Akami, avec un énnoooooooooooooooooooorme paquet de pop corn sous le bras, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, avec un chapeau de paille bien trop grand vissé sur le crâne, un haut vert noué au dessus du nombril et d'un short blanc, avec des sandales. Celles de Marco.

Elle installa tranquillement un transat à côté de Barbe Blanche en ignorant royalement tout le monde, dont un phénix fumant de colère. Son arrêt de mort ? Elle avait due prendre une réservation c'était pas possible d'être aussi suicidaire !

Marco se changea en phénix et chargea. Akami vola... Et termina à l'...

" I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyy ~ !"

Que de ridicule... On ne la vit plus, mais pas de plouf. Wait what ?! Elle n'a pas finit à l'eau ? Thatch se pencha au dessus de l'eau et Barde Blanche se mit à rire en voyant la banane humaine se gameler en beauté, à vouloir trop se pencher. Personne.

Un rire grave, c'était juste Barbe Blanche, suivit d'un deuxième. Trèèèèèèès aigu. AKAMI ! Tout le monde se retourna lentement. La jeune Akami mangeait tranquillement ses pop corn, assise sur le transat qu'elle avait installé un peu plus tôt, juste à côté du capitaine. Retour des gueules de déterrés. Elle est pas humaine c'te fille !

Pink girl ayant terminé son paquet remarqua enfin qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Elle souffla d'un air ennuyé en croisant les jambes et replaça son chapeau XXL avant de marmonner avec un air indifférent.

"Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? "

Blanc company bonjour , encore un blanc ? Vous avez un abonnement ? Nan mais cette fille était vraiment un cas. Au point que Marco abandonna l'idée de l'envoyer faire la bouée dans le Shin Sekai. Elle aurait bien trouvé le moyen de le déplumer pour se venger. Et ça, c'était pas tout ça mais il voulait pas qu'on lui pique ses plumes. Le phénix se pinça l'arrête de son nez nerveusement.

" - Alors QUI est l'auteur de cette... Blague ? Et promis pas de vengeance..

- Moi je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ~ ricana la petite rose

- Moi je sais paaaaaaaaaaaas ~ Fit Ace."

Bon, là c'était évident, c'était à coup sûr le briquet. Akami partit en crise de rire direct. Puis se calma un minimum pour déclarer.

" Bon on le fait ce Banana Split ?! Bah ouais, elle était bien bonne celle là Thatch, mais maintenant 'va falloir rigoler ! ~ C'était pas gentil de faire croire que c'était nous quoi ~ "

Ouille... Le mode charmeur était partit, son 'ange' l'avais vendu. Merde alors. Il se barra en courant mais finit par aller faire plouf dans l'eau. Douloureusement.

.

.

... Bobo. Aux. Fesses ! Pile devant la fameuse île de débiles, la baleine blanche se faisait attaquer, et pas qu'un peu. Heureusement pour Akami, elle avait eue droit à quelques entrainements douloureux pour ses petits bras. Elle frappait à présent les gros moches ennemis avec un bâton en machin-truc marin, elle avait pas comprit à quoi ça servait cette matière, mais c'est que c'était lourd !

Un pirate, deux pirates, trois pirates ... Soleil ! Elle comptait dans sa tête en rigolant, tous les trois pirates qui l'ignoraient royalement, elle en envoyait un au tapis d'un bon coup là où les mecs ont mal. Au point qu'on l'ignorait plus des masses et qu'elle était débordée, elle avait un bras inutilisable, trop entaillé, et pour couronner le tout, elle était crevée ...! Mais à quoi servent ses centaines de mecs sur ce fichu bateau si personne ne pouvait l'aid... !

Elle perdit son arme, et les quatre dernier zigotos qui l'encerclaient sourirent comme des pigeons heureux. Maman au secouuuurs... ! Elle cracha de côté avec un regard menaçant. Bande de boudins va. MAIS ELLE EST OU LA SALADE DE FRUIT QUAND ON A BESOIN D'ELLE !? Akami esquiva limite-limite un coup de sabre, namého, ils voulaient lui raccourcir la tête en plus des cheveux ?! Ils étaient malades ? Ah nan, ils étaient pirates... C'EST LA MÊME ! M'enfin bre...

Un truc lui tomba sur le crâne, automatiquement, elle lança un regard haineux au ciel, où un certain pigeon bleu la regardait paresseusement. Saloperie de piaf ! La jeune Akami en oubliait presque dans quelle merde elle était encore fourrée. Elle regarda finalement le truc qui avait faillit l'assommer pour de bon . Oh gosh.. C'était LE truc devant lequel elle bavait durant les entrainements de malade de Marco. Des superbes griffes bien longues de tranchantes. Parfait pour une psychopathe comme elle ! Gentil ananas ! Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose ! Enfin revenons à nos pitits pirates.

La jeune fille afficha un immense sourire de psychopathe, voyons le bon coté des choses, dans ce monde, on peut se défouler tranquillou. Elle disparut instantanément, et on la distingua vite de nouveau avec un sourire de sadique accroché au visage. Sympa la petite technique. Petite aptitude qu'elle avait vite découvert pas hasard..  
Akami griffa son adversaire au dos, puis disparut, et réapparu derrière un autre.. Sympa la technique. Sympa mais crevant. La rose arrêta son petit jeu . Ben quoi ? Ils sont pas contents les pipi rarate ? Roooooooh les pauvre chouuuuux ~ !

« Quoi encore? Vous voulez jouer ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

… Une heure de lutte plus tard, les pirates ennemis étaient KO, et le pont était nettoyé avec dessus les golmons de Barbichette Blanche qui faisaient les éponges sur le pont à décuver l'alcool qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le bateau pirate qui les avaient attaqués. Et pendant ce temps, Akami hésitait encore entre faire la fête et regarder le point fixe qui était devenue une ile gigantesque au centre duquel s'élève quelque chose d'immense ressemblant à un temple. Waoh.

« - Akaaaa ! On arrive ! Gueula Ace à l'autre bout du navire, On accoste dans quelques minutes.

- Et ne restes pas sur le pont en plein milieu du passage, yoi, avec ta chance, tu te prendra l'ancre dans la figure. »

ça, c'était Marco, posté à côté de la jeune fille. Un vrai ninja ce mec, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et pourtant, c'est 'juste' le roi de l'indifférence ce mec... Oui, elle pouvait de nouveau penser de façon sarcastique, ils ne s'amusaient plus à regarder dans sa tête. Miraaaaacle !

Et, dans sa douéitude suprême et son impatience, elle se gamela en beauté . Parfaiiiiit maintenant qu'elle s'était couvert de ridicule, les rire résonnaient autour d'elle. Rouge de honte, elle compta sur ces doigts quelques menaces de blagues et récupéra vite fait bien fait de cette manière le silence tant désiré.

.

… Ils accostèrent enfin, et depuis que l'ile était en vue, Akami arrêtait pas de tomber. Pas douée bonjour, abonnement 'pour la chute H24' gratuit pour un abonnement 'Tuerie pour blagues pas drôle pour tout le monde' acheté. En bref, la demoiselle avait revêtit une tenue du genre plus … aventurière, dans le genre traditionnelle dans les vieux films d'exploration de temples perdus, du genre celui qu'ils allaient visiter, au centre se trouverait ce fameux passage... ENFIIN ! Mais bon, ils attendaient tous Ace qui traînait et Barbe Blanche qui supervisaient la route à suivre. Apparemment il y avait Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace, Thatch, Haruta, Rakuyou et Izou qui venaient . Sympa l'escorte. Elle entendit même un « Enfin débarrassés de la furie . » se glisser parmi les pirates de la sixième division, mais voilà, Tadao ne rigolera plus avant un moment en voyant le cadeau de départ de la rose : un très beau serpent 'penis snake' sous son oreiller. Très élégant, ce devait être une vengeance contre sa magnifique collection de revues pas très catholiques qu'il lui avait glissé sous le nez de la jeune fille pour 'lui apprendre la vie' comme il disait. Mais revenons à nos moutons...

Enfin arrivés devant le bâtiment, plus qu'ancien et totalement abandonné. Pour ne pas dire en ruines. Ils avaient du traverser une forêt luxuriante où la seule difficulté avait été une armée de serpent qui fit s'évanouir Akami et Rakuyou, mais que Ace s'amusa bien à faire griller, en demandant au passage s'il étaient comestible. D'ailleurs Marco avait répondu qu'il risqua juste de crever pour cause d'empoisonnement.

Ils entrèrent finalement par la porte de pierre, magnifiquement défoncé depuis un moment on dirait bien. Ils y étaient déjà allé, nan ? Donc c'était eux qui avaient fait ce... Carnage ? On aurait dit que les murs avaient été défoncés, et de l'herbe brulée était encore présente dans les coins, et ce qui semblait être une très ancienne cour comme celle des châteaux, avait en son centre une sorte de crevasse. Très élégant les garçons, ils ne savaient pas ne rien casser ? Quoique, une très grande partie des délabrements étaient liés au temps, vu comment la végétation avaient prit possession des murs, des sols et des colonnes qui entouraient la crevasse. Super. Comment ils allaient passer alors ?

« - Bon super, comment on passe maintenant ? Grogna la rose, les bras croisés

- à dos de Marco ! déclara Ace avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête de la part de l'ananas

- Oublies Ace, yoi. Je ne peut prendre qu'une seule personne, et Père est prioritaire sur vous tous, yoi. Répliqua Marco, toujours calme

- Bah on y va comment alors ? On a pas d'ailes nous … couina Akami en boudant »

Réponse éclair. Le phénix pointa du menton la crevasse. Où au dessus pendaient des lianes qui avaient l'air à peu près solides. Ok. Elle avait peur, autant pour elle que pour la santé mentale de l'ananas. Elle remit en place sa tenue, elle restait une fille, et s'avança, avant de se faire gentiment dégager par Thatch qui voulait s'assurer que ça tiendrait ' pour éviter que sa princesse ne tombe si ce n'était pas assez solide' . Il passa les quelques mètres facilement, purée de crotte de chèvre, il était agile ce mec..

Akami rigola bien en voyant Izou galérer, quelle idée de venir avec une OMBRELLE. Travelo forever, c'est ça ? Mais bref. Au dessus on pouvait voir Marco en phénix qui portait le géant des mers. Oh doux Swift, c'est qu'il était fort de Marco. Passèrent rapidement Haruta, Rakuyou et Ace qui s'embrasa pour voler au dessus. HEY ! Ils l'avaient laissée toute seule ! Bande de bakas !

Akami posa le pied sur la grosse liane et avança lentement, elle faisait pareil sur les rebords des routes, mais la différence, c'était le vide en dessous. Brr... La jeune fille frissonna, plus elle avançait, plus son minipont rétrécissait. Elle arrivait enfin à la hauteur mais perdit son équilibre, douéitude suprême, heureusement que le chevalier international, Thatch était là, il l'attrapa par le bras. Le reste du corps était pendu au dessus du vide. Hey oh, c'est bien beau tout ça mais elle glissait et la stupide banane avec, il était pas censé être super fort ? Oh c'est meugnon, Haruta aidait. Elle dégagea Thatch pour pas qu'il se gamelle, sinon il serait tombé comme... Une banane. Et elle hissa son main nouvellement libre sur une roche tout en restant accrochée au bras de Haruta.

Pouf. Raté. La roche en question ne l'a pas aidée, et elle tombait, et comme une conne, elle avait entraîné le petit commandant avec elle. DOUEITUUUUDE ! Il y eut un bruit.. De mousse. Un truc énorme avait amorti leur chute..

« - Awh.. Mes fesses ... T'aurais pu faire attention... couina la rose

- Te plaint pas, on a bien atterrit, et surtout, c'est de TA faute si on se trouve là ! Grogna un Haruta mécontent.

- Hey oh, gueule pas non plus, 'faudrait mieux sortir de là nan ? »

Silence. Pour une fois qu'elle disait pas une connerie.. N'empêche elle avait raison. Il acquiesça et ils observèrent donc d'un œil méfiant ce qui les entouraient avec le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient.. C'était une sorte de cavité rocheuse avec de la végétation et de la mousse partout, et ils étaient tombés sur un immense champignon cotonneux au toucher. Ils avaient quand même eu du pot d'être 'tombés' dessus, ça leur avaient sûrement sauvé la vie. Quand elle se reconnecta à la 'réalité', le commandant était déjà partit inspecter les murs... HEY C'EST PAS SYMPA ! Akami le rejoint vite et ils trouvèrent finalement une brèche, et.. De l'air fraiiiiiiis ~ ! Enfin, pas que c'était irrespirable, mais la poussière lui donnait envie de tousser, ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils suivaient le chemin caché derrière la brèche, il y avait un vent doux et frais, ils se retrouvèrent vite tous deux à l'air libre.. Et se trouvèrent nez à nez en face de... UN MOOOONSTRE ! Le visage rond coloré et affreux.. La bête leva la tête et... Ben merde.. C'était l'ombrelle de Izou.. Pitain.. Il avait failli la tuer de peur avec son ombrelle cheloue !

« - Gurahaha ! Vous voilà enfin les gamins ! Rigola Barbe Blanche

- Maintenant que mademoiselle nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, nous pouvons avancer, yoi. déclara paresseusement Marco »

Le groupe avançait rapidement, Thatch et Ace dégageaient la voie, la banane à coup de sabre et Ace... il faisait tout cramer sur son passage.. Akami se gamela, encore, cette fois, c'était une racine, que Thatch se fit un plaisir de découper avant de proposer sa main pour la relever, alors qu'elle était déjà debout. Idiot va.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée d'une immense pièce circulaire , dont le centre était une grande porte flottante dans l'air, entouré de marches suspendues dans le vide. Le tout était lumineux d'une étrange lumière, à la fois forte et douce, n'agressant pas les yeux. Du moins pour Aka qui regardait le fameux portail, soufflée. Waoh..

« - ça n'a décidément pas changé... marmonna Haruta, resté en arrière

- Quoi ? Ça vous fait peur vous ~ ? ricana Akami en souriant

-Nous on voit autre chose que toi, yoi. Cet endroit est sûrement lumineux pour toi, mais pour nous, c'est une pièce sombre et malsaine, yoi, on ne peut plus approcher maintenant.. »

Waw... Si ce qu'il voyaient les effrayaient, eux des grands pirates, elle préférait voir ce qu'elle voyait. Largement.

La jeune fille se sentait attirée par la lumière, de manière irrésistible. Elle avança, lentement. Autant faire durer l'instant.. Elle arriva à la hauteur de cette fameuse Porte du temps. Badass la porte, aussi rouge que le livre qui l'avait envoyée ici, et bien grande surtout, même les plus grands commandants de Papy moustache blanche auraientt pu y entrer.. ! Elle avança jusqu'au portail et poussa fermement les portes. Akami se retourna calmement et sourit.

« Bye bye les gars, vous allez me manquer mine de rien ~ , il y eut un blanc, et elle termina , … Nan sérieux, j'ai passé une super semaine et c'est le cas de le dire. Et j'ai apprit plein de truc dans ce monde de fous ! J'ai été super contente de vous connaître, alors faites moi plaisir et crevez pas trop vite ! »

Akami, à mesure qu'elle parlait disparaissait de plus en plus, devenant pâle puis de plus en plus transparente. Elle reprenait d'ailleurs sa forme 'normale'. C'était le retour de Claire. Bye Akami la folle rose, revoilà la folle demi brune- demi blonde. Ces cheveux plus courts que Aka' et plus épais revinrent remplacer ses cheveux roses. Elle récupérait sa taille normale, et donc rétrécissait, mais elle s'était affinée, comparé à avant son petit voyage , et elle flottait dans son t-shirt qui datait de sa "disparition " du monde réel. Ses yeux couleur saphir redevinrent noisette. Sa peau claire redevint plus bronzée. Et des anneaux dorés l'entouraient à présent, alors que sa taille disparaissait. Elle ferma les yeux .

" Bye ~ ! "

La lumière s'obscurcit d'un coup, les cercles se brisèrent . Elle ne paniqua pas, manquait plus que ça, elle voulait garder la classe qu'elle avait acquit à son départ ! Il y eut un éclair.. Puis le noir.

Cécile regardait d'un air rêveur le lit de sa soeur, tranquillement assise en tailleurs sur le tabouret en face de ce même lit. Une lumière aveuglante apparut soudain, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, au contraire, elle fit un grand sourire. Une fois la lueur dissipée. Le corps endormi de sa petite soeur prenait à présent toute la place sur le lit, en mode camembert quoi ! Cécile se leva, et se pencha au dessus de la belle au bois dormant qui se réveillait doucement, en grommelant pour ne pas changer..

« - Petiiiiiiite soeuuuuuuur ~ Tu as fais un bon voyage ~

- … L'enfer était en fait le paradis. J'me suis éclatée .. répondis-elle simplement, la tête dans l'oreiller

- Aller, il n'est que huit heure quarante-cinq, t'y est resté qu'une semaine, une heure pour chez nous. Tu penses quoi de OP maintenant ? Et des pirates de Barbe Blanche ? ~

- Huuuuuum... OP est super balèze comme monde. Les pirates du papy c'est.. Ils sont fous, cinglés et j'en passe, mais super sympa ! "

Cécile fit un signe de victoire qui manqua de réveiller les parents, douéitude familiale oblige ! Durant une heure, une Claire survoltée chuchotait ses aventures, ses blagues et le reste à sa soeur plus attentive que jamais, pour changer. C'est la crise de rire finale qui réveilla finalement les parents..

"Au fait Claire.. Joyeux anniversaiiire ~ ! "

.

Depuis ... Le temps avait passé. Mais plus personne ne touchait au livre rouge. Leur petit portail vers le paradis .

.

.

.

Fiiiiin ~ Sur ce, une petite review ? Claire en sera très contente, n'est ce pas ? ~


End file.
